


The Fault is Mine

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, dominant Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Who's really at fault? Certainly not Kirk.





	The Fault is Mine

“Hernan, are you busy?”

Hernan glanced up from the pile of papers he was reading. “What’s up?”

“Well I was wondering…” Kirk paused, not believing he was about to say this but… “I was wondering if you wanted to… sleep together.”

Hernan paused. Did he hear that right? He must have heard that right. He was Superman and Kirk was just a few feet away with a reddening face.

“Now?”

Kirk nodded wordlessly before swiftly adding, “Only if you’re free.”

Hernan pushed the comm in his ear. “Waller, I’m going to have to call you back.”

Kirk sputtered, “Please don’t tell me you had her on speaker.”

Hernan grinned. He flopped his papers down as if they weren’t important government documents, and strode over to where Kirk stood. He reached for his hand.

“The bedroom is this way unless you prefer it here?”

“Hernan, she heard, didn’t she?”

“Will the answer spoil your mood?”

“It’s already spoiled.” Kirk replied as he tugged his hand back.

“Then we’ll just have to get it back.”

Before Kirk knew it, Hernan had him over his shoulder with ease, and began to walk in the direction of their bedroom.

“Hernan! Put me down.”

“In a moment, mi amado.”

As promised, Kirk was set down with his back against the mattress and a smug Hernan looming over him.

“Still not in the mood?”

Kirk’s lips were drawn in a thin line, but the words never came. Instead he brought his legs up to frame Hernan’s sides, trapping him in a silent warning to not pull away. Hernan didn’t. He wouldn’t dare dream of it, but only moved closer.

He moved up Kirk’s body so his hips aligned with Kirk’s, and his lips could reach the hollow of Kirk’s neck. He kissed the spot. He made his way up Kirk’s neck, kissing, nipping, suckling at the pale skin while hands running through his hair welcomed him.

Even so, when Hernan came to press a kiss to the side of Kirk’s lips, he could feel the downward curve of them. Kirk was still not happy.

Hernan sighed. “It’s nothing she doesn’t already know about.”

“Oh, and who’s fault is that?” Kirk’s nails dug into the back of Hernan’s neck.

Hernan grinned. “Entirely yours.”

“Mine?”

“Te deseo.”

With one swift movement, Kirk had Hernan on his back, trapped between his thighs and his weight pushing down on the man’s hips. Hernan was pinned. Hernan was winded. His godly lungs could not fathom the sudden turning of the tables, as those pair of red eyes spurned him.

Kirk leaned down and blue eyes watched his descent in anticipation. He shivered when a tip of a pointed fang came to brush against the outer shell of his ear.

Kirk whispered. “Estas loco.”

Hernan froze. He froze at the sound of his native tongue rolling from Kirk’s lips. He didn’t care if it was only two words. He didn’t care if it was only a sentence, because god, the thought of Kirk whispering words to him in broken Spanish had him groan in complete capitulation, and his hips thrust up in appreciation.

“Me vuelves loco.”

Kirk tutted. “There you go again, blaming me.” He nipped at his ear in retaliation and Hernan inhaled sharply at the pinch of it. It didn’t break the skin, but some part of Hernan, probably perverted – most definitely perverted – wished it had.

“If it’s not your fault, then where is your hand?” Hernan countered, but even so those cold fingers weren’t deterred in the slightest. They slipped beneath Hernan’s navy shirt, and traced the muscles that quivered at the cold touch.

“That depends, where do you want it be?”

Hernan swallowed.

“Speechless, are we?” Red eyes gleamed with mirth as those devilish fingers dared to move. They glided across Hernan’s waist, before Hernan gasped at the way Kirk’s thumb clipped the top of his jeans. His jaw clenched when Kirk’s finger hooked at his belt loop and tugged.

“Dios…”

“Yes?”

Hernan’s retort was caught in his throat by the sudden popping of his button, and then swallowed down with the tantalizingly slow pull of his zipper.

An amused chuckle rumbled low from Kirk’s throat, and Hernan went to chase it. He leaned up to press his lips against the throat that loomed above him, and Kirk recoiled from the tickling of Hernan’s beard.

“Not so fast, mi amado.” Strong fingers ran through Kirk’s hair before pulling him back down to him. His heated breath ghosted hot against the paleness of Kirk’s skin, and the fingers that had slipped beneath his waistband trembled.

“Eres bello.” Hernan pressed the words against the hollow of Kirk’s neck while his own hands went to work on Kirk’s shirt. Unlike Kirk, he swiftly undid the buttons before laying claim of the newly exposed skin. Heated fingers seared paths along Kirk’s side, tracing over every muscle once, then twice as if they couldn’t get enough.

Kirk couldn’t bite back the gasp that left him. While he was slow, Hernan was quick. While he was cold, Hernan was hot. He was fire, all consuming in the way he outlined Kirk’s ribs, and bucked up into the cold hand unashamed.

Kirk shuddered, but he refused to let Hernan turn the tables on him. He had him right where he wanted, and his cold fingers wrapping around the base of Hernan’s cock reminded him so.

Hernan’s hands stilled, and his back arched.

“Kirk.” Hernan exhaled slowly while Kirk’s hand flattened against him and pushed down.

“Rock.”

Hernan lost his breath at the uttered command, but he did as he was told. He rocked his hips forward, and groaned at the unyielding press that was Kirk’s hand.

“Keep rocking.” Kirk nipped at his ear. He continued to nip, bite at the invincible skin. Kirk could bite as hard as he wanted, and it wouldn’t leave a mark. Hernan wouldn’t break. The only evidence Kirk had an effect on Hernan was the hardness he felt against his hand.

Hot precum dribbled between his fingers, easing the slide when Hernan rocked forward. He wrapped his fingers around Hernan firmly only to be met with a choked off groan. Hernan’s hips shuddered, and the muscles of his thighs stiffened.

“Who told you to stop?” Kirk mused while his fingers adjusted around the member before tightening once more.

“Kirk.” Hernan groaned while Kirk’s hand slid down to the base, and then just as slowly slid back up to round the head.

“Kirk.” Hernan repeated.

“Whose fault is it that Waller knows?”

Hernan inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw, but Kirk’s hand continued.

“Hernan?” Kirk flattened his hand, and ground his hips down.  

“M-Mine.”

“Your what?”

“My fault.”

Hernan felt the smile pressed against the underside of his ear. He huffed. “Now you’re in the mood?”

Kirk hummed. “But first, let’s take care of you.”

Hernan laughed, “You are so good to me.”

“Oh hush you.” Kirk silenced whatever retort Hernan had with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Te deseo - I desire you
> 
> Estas loco - You are crazy
> 
> Me vuelves loco - You drive me crazy
> 
> Eres bello - You are beautiful
> 
> A/N: So I wanted to try out a more dominant Kirk for a while now. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading if you’ve gotten down this far. I promise, I’m working on the nsfw writing. I’ll get there… hopefully. Also, SBB is being posted Friday, yikes!


End file.
